When There's Only One
by DreamsCanBeRealities
Summary: Ally Dawson and Kira Starr have been rivals since they could toddle and things get even more heated when they both develop feelings for the new student at Marino High School, Austin Moon. When Kira challenges Ally to see who can win him over, she immediately accepts. Meanwhile, Austin and his best friend Dez have both fallen hard for a certain brunette girl with an amazing voice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I have been dying to write an Auslly fanfic and now here I am! Hope you enjoy! Please review, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff ;)**

"Oh no, I don't think so, Dawson," Kira hissed as she lunged for the pair of boots I gripped tightly in my right hand while I took a small step back, causing her to fall on her face, right in front of me. She quickly bolted up and glared at me.

My mom had told me to go out and buy myself something pretty since it was my 17th birthday tomorrow and I had found these cute, brown boots. But then, of course, my mortal enemy, Kira Starr, had to be there and just had to be eying the same exact thing that I wanted.

I groaned. "Kira, this is a public place. People are staring." And sure enough, there were customers in the store casting us both weird looks.

"I don't care. Hand them over!" She once again snatched at the pair of shoes.

At this point, I was trying so hard to control myself. I was so close to wacking her over the head with the leather boots in my hands and dragging her through the streets, unconscious. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that something like this happened. After all, me and Kira have hated each other since we were pre-schoolers. I can't remember exactly, but I think it all started when her best friend started liking me more than her. I might not remember when it happened, but I do remember who that friend was: Trish De la Rosa. Even to this day, Trish is my best friend.

Now it's nearly 12 years later and Kira still won't let that go. She just has to beat me at _everything,_ even if that means going out of her way to do so.

I shook my head and tossed the shoes at her feet, though I really wanted to just sprint to the cashier, pay for them, and sprint back to Trish's car. She was kind of my ride home and was currently roaming the mall, searching for another job to apply for.

"Whatever, Kira. Take them, OK?" I said.

She flipped her curly, black hair over her shoulder and humphed. "It's about time you realized they would look much better on me than on you," she said, haughtily, giving me the elevator eyes. "I mean, those boots would _not_ flatter the figure of your legs, my dear."

With that, Kira picked up the shoes and sashayed away.

I left that particular store and started searching for another one to browse in. I passed gothic stores, more shoe stores, a lotion stall, and a sports department before I got to a cute, little shop that sold CDs and other music related stuff.

I really loved music, especially singing and songwriting. To be completely honest, dancing is not my forte. And don't try to tell me that it's not that bad or whatever because having Trish for a best friend makes for a very honest best friendship. Gently pushing my creme colored purse up my shoulder, I walked into the music store.

A song that I thought was pretty familiar came on and I started quietly singing along as I browsed.

My eyes scanned the racks of headphones and notebooks when a brown, leather songbook with a large 'A' stitched on it caught my eye. Just as I reached for it, another hand grabbed it before I could even feel the cover. Assuming it was Kira, I took a deep breath and started speaking loudly. "Look Kira, tomorrow is my birthday and you probably don't care, but I like this journal looking thing and I want it. Your name doesn't even start with an 'A' and if you're going to tell me that it stands for something else, please tell me it stands for atrocious because that's what you are."

"Um actually, I was going to get this for my little sister but since it's your birthday, I guess you could take it," an unfamiliar, masculine voice said.

I looked up in shock and my eyes met those of a tall, blond guy who looked to be around my age. He was one of those guys who you would think had so many friends and was the captain of the football team but was actually incredibly friendly.

I blinked rapidly. "Oh I am so sorry! I thought you were this idiot girl who's been following me around, trying to buy everything that I've been wanting to purchase."

The guy laughed. "It's OK," he said. "This chick just probably thinks you have great taste."

"I wish that were the case..." I said, with a small laugh.

He pushed the notebook into my hands and grinned. "Here."

My eyes widened as I shook my head. "No, please, give it to your little sister. I'm sure she'll be happy that you picked something so pretty as a gift to her," I insisted, shoving it back in his direction.

"You're sure?"

I smiled. "I'm sure. Even if I wanted to get it, I don't have enough money on me to get it anyway." That was a lie. My mom gave me a crisp $100 bill this morning and the book was 20 bucks.

The guy nodded once, tucking the notebook under his arm. "All right then. I'll just go pay for this real quick..." He gestured to the cashier.

"Oh yeah! Absolutely! Go on."

After he walked away, I suddenly felt like I could breathe normally again. I started walking around the store again and looked at a couple more books that could be my new songwriting book. I've had three in my entire lifetime and each one is currently filled from cover to cover with songs. Though a lot of the books were nice, none of them screamed, "BUY ME!" like the first one did.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped, a sharp yelp escaping my lips. I spun around and I was face to face with that guy once again. My hand flew to the base of my neck as I was breathing hard, trying to control my heartbeat.

Blond Guy burst out laughing but looked at me, somewhat concerned. "Are you OK? I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine," I said. A small smile appeared on my face. "Did you need something?"

"Oh yeah," he said, clearing his throat. He held out a small, plastic bag in my direction. "I wanted to give this to you."

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. "For me?" I gingerly opened the bag and smiled when I saw what was inside.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You sounded like you really wanted it and you said you didn't have enough money so I thought I'd get it for you."

"But what about your sister?" I protested, taking the leather book out of the bag.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Amy's been begging for a brand new book to doodle in. She'd probably draw stick figures in that thing. I can get her something not as 'glamorous.'"

"Well, thank you very much- Uh..." I flushed. "What's your name?"

"Austin. Moon. Austin Moon," he said, nodding. "And your name is?"

My fingers tightened around the plastic bag. "Ally Dawson."

"That's a cute name," Austin said. "Well, Ally, you can repay me with something else when we see each other at school tomorrow."

Hold up. Whaaaaaaat? "Y-you go to Marino High?" I stammered. "How did you know I go there? How come I never see you?"

"Well, you're wearing the uniform and it has the school logo on it."

I blushed, looking down at my plaid skirt, white dress shirt, and brown blazer.

"Oh, and I'm new," he said simply, moving off to the side to allow a couple of people walk past us. "I shadowed my friend Dez a couple months back. I saw you."

Oh brother. "You did? What was I doing?" I asked nervously. If he caught me doing something embarrassing like picking something out of my teeth, I will personally dig my grave and bury myself alive. If that's possible.

"Talking to some guys. You looked popular."

Well, I guess you could say I am one of the most popular girls in school. There was a time where I'd rather be dunked in the toilet than talk to a crowd of people but I overcame stage fright and such two years ago. Long story short, I got the role of Juliet and Kira was beyond pissed.

I fingered the collar of the red and black plaid skirt I had to wear. "Oh... OK then."

Our conversation was cut short when suddenly, my phone started ringing in my bag. I looked up at Austin and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's OK," he said.

I pressed the answer button and raised the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Ally, where are you? I'll wait for you at the car. OK? OK," Trish said before immediately hanging up.

"Um..." I said awkwardly, dropping the phone back in my bag. "That was interesting."

Austin laughed. "Mom?"

"Nope. Best friend," I said. "But anyways, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

My new friend nodded. "Yeah. I'll make sure to look for you, Ally."

I smiled. "And I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Hey do you think I could get your number before you go? Being new and such... You know, if I have questions or whatever?"

"Oh sure!"

After exchanging numbers and snapping a couple pictures for profile photos, I started for the door but Austin caught hold of my arm briefly. "Oh by the way, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

He grinned. "You have a great voice. I heard you singing along to the music earlier."

"Oh thanks," I said, shyly. My eyes flickered to the door.

"Right, you gotta go," Austin said, as if suddenly remembering. "Well, go on then."

I smiled. "Bye!" I hurried out to the parking lot where I found Trish was waiting in the driver's seat of her sleek, black Camaro.

"What took you so long?" She huffed.

I sighed happily, showing her the picture that Austin and I took together, his arm wrapped around my left arm and my right shoulder pressed against his hard, and toned chest. Hm... Now we know what my wallpaper is going to be for a while. "Well, Trish, let's just say that today was the day that your best friend just struck gold."

Trish let out a low whistle. "OK, seeing _that_ was definitely worth the wait. Where'd you meet him?"

"That music store."

My best friend nodded as she started for my house where my family and the De la Rosa's would be having dinner together. "Hm... I never liked that place."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Oh I got fired from there because I was testing out the headphones."

Typical Trish. "Well, that actually makes sense."

"I know right?" She exclaimed. "What if one of the things were broken? Then, the customer would have to come back and return it but they would be upset to find that we have a no return policy. And then-"

I laughed. "Trish, I was talking about you being fired from the store for experimenting with merchandise. It makes sense."

"Whatever," she said. "Oh! I saw Kira walking into the mall earlier. Did you see her?"

I snorted. "See her? I fought with her! Well, really, she fought with me but yeah. I definitely saw her."

Trish moaned. "Again? What is up with that girl? She wasn't like that when we were close friends."

"Maybe that was because it was over a decade ago," I pointed out.

"No... That's not it."

A couple minutes later, we pulled up in my driveway. As soon as I stepped out of the front seat, I caught sight of a moving truck in front of our new neighbor's house. The family who used to live there moved out to Europe to live with their grandmother.

I started walking next door when Trish ran up next to me. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Greeting the new neighbors," I said simply. "I'm being polite. You should try it sometime," I suggested.

"Nah... I'll just stick to being rude me," she said.

I was just about to knock on the door when suddenly it opened and a teenaged, red headed boy walked out. I put on a smile and extended my hand. "Hi! My name is Ally. I live next door."

When I looked to my left to tell Trish to greet the guy, I found she was gone. _Oh well, _I thought helplessly.

Instead of shaking my hand, the boy started doing this odd handshake with my stiff and not moving hand. "'Sup? I'm Dez."

_Well, isn't that an interesting name?_

"Are your parents around?" I asked politely.

Dez scoffed. "I don't live here with my parents."

"Oh so you live alone?"

"No. I live with my best friend." Dez looked past me and grinned. "Look, there he is now!"

I turned around just in time to see a silver car pulling up in the driveway. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the person getting out of it and I swear, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

It was a blond guy who walked up to me and waved. "Ally!"

"Austin."

**A/N: So worth continuing? You just wait... Kira vs. Ally very soon. And then Dez and Austin play the jealousy game? Review, follow, favorite! And if you're a fan of the movie Epic or you ship MK and Nod as hard as I do, go check out my fanfic called This Isn't Goodbye! Until next time, R.**

**PS. Next time, the chapter will be much longer than this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait! I have been so busy and I have been trying to write whenever I got the chance but then, my finished chapter for this fic got deleted and I was so frustrated that I stopped writing for a week... But anyways, here it is! Remember to review and favorite and all that!**

**_Shout Outs:_**

**_Guest: Aw... Well, I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking... Unfortunately, I'm not going to be continuing to write it anymore... _**

**_cicilemonade: Thanks! I'm updating... hehe..._**

**_britt: Danke. :P Yep, I plan on writing to the end of this fic._**

**_Jeca: Thank you!_**

**_Ashley: Yay! I'm glad you like it!_**

**_Guest: OMG. Wow that was serious stuff. Hahaha..._**

**_Auslly Forevs: ... I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but please don't try to find me and chop my head off! _**

**_Mack: Whoohoo! You like? Yippee!_**

**_1DR5: Thx! Glad you liked! And yes, there will be a time where they will be able to eliminate them. ;)_**

**_butterflysecrets: Arigatoo! ;D (In case you don't know, that's thank you in Japanese. TEEHEE.)_**

**_Thejhamham: Nice, thanks! I tried to make their characters pretty similar but not similar enough to be exactly like the characters in the TV show. _**

**_And about Dez... Well, I guess you may or may not be pretty disappointed then... Hehe but you'll have to wait and see. :)_**

**_ .X: Thanks! Again, as I've said plenty of times already, I'm so happy that most of you guys like it! I'm aiming for way more reviews this time though!_**

**_EnchantedMelody: Hehe thanks. :$ I try._**

**_Arianna the Vampire Princess: YAYYYYY! She likes it! The vamp princess thinks it's awesome!_**

_Previously on When There's Only One..._

_Instead of shaking my hand, the boy started doing this odd handshake with my stiff and not moving hand. "'Sup? I'm Dez."_

_Well, isn't that an interesting name?_

_"Are your parents around?" I asked politely._

_Dez scoffed. "I don't live here with my parents."_

_"Oh so you live alone?"_

_"No. I live with my best friend." Dez looked past me and grinned. "Look, there he is now!"_

_I turned around just in time to see a silver car pulling up in the driveway. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the person getting out of it and I swear, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets._

_It was a blond guy who walked up to me and waved. "Ally!"_

_"Austin."_

Austin Moon tossed an arm over my shoulder and grinned at his friend. "Sup, Dez? You met Ally?"

"Met her?" Dez scoffed. "We're best friends, aren't we Ally?"

I forced a tiny smile and shook my head. "Ha... Yeah, no we're not..."

The redhead shrugged and slipped into a daydream while Austin shot me a confused look.

"But, uh, Ally? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Not that I don't like that you're - um - here..."

I smiled. "Oh I live next door. See? It's right there," I said, pointing to the left at my house.

Austin's jaw dropped. "That's your house? I was just passing by it and I was wondering why it made our house look like a dollhouse," he said, laughing. "Your place is like a mansion!"

"Nah... All the houses on the block are the same size." I blew a stray piece of brown hair out of my face and crossed my arms. "I should know."

"And how exactly would you know that?"

I blushed. "I own four more of them and there was a time during Thanksgiving, a couple years back, where all the kids in the neighborhood played Ultimate Hide and Seek. We opened all the front doors on the block and used all the houses, the park, and the pool area as hiding spots," I explained. "It was really fun but it took forever to be found sometimes..."

Austin nodded, obviously impressed. "Wow..."

Suddenly, Dez cleared his throat and rose an eyebrow. "You know, there is a very dashing young man in patterned pants and clown shoes standing right here, waiting to be talked to."

Both me and Austin looked up and sure enough, the wacky teenager was wearing the most ridiculous looking, plaid patterned pair of pants and the largest pair of clown looking shoes ever.

"Uh... Hi, Dez. How ya doing?" I asked, awkwardly.

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Ally? That's all you got?"

Austin elbowed me and began whispering. "Tell him how much you like his pan- No... That's lying. Oh! How much you like his shoe- Nope... How about-"

"Dez, your hair looks very red today," I said, interrupting Austin.

He sighed. "That works too, I guess," he said under his breath.

Dez smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks, Ally! I found out that if you smother ketchup all over your hair, it makes it look redder!" he said cheerfully. "Did you know that?"

I tried my best to give a convincing smile but I probably failed miserably. "No, Dez. I did not know that," I said awkwardly. I have a feeling that if me and Dez ever became good friends, we'd have a lot more of these extremely... special conversations.

"Hm, well now you do," he said, cheerfully.

Then, someone shouted my name from inside my house. "ALLY! MARIE! DAWSON!" That would be my mom...

I looked back up at Austin and smiled. "You should come over for dinner," I suggested. I gestured to Dez as well. "Both of you should come for dinner."

"Cool," Austin said. "We'll be there!"

I nodded once and waved as I began walking back to my house. "7:30 on the dot! Bye now!"

"See ya," Austin said coolly.

* * *

When I made it through my front door, the delicious aroma of my mom's famous baked chicken and garlic mashed potatoes filled my nostrils and my mouth began to water. The sound of the shower running cane from upstairs so I figured that Trish decided to get cleaned up.

"Mom?!" I yelled, dropping my backpack near the couch and my purse next to that.

"In the kitchen, honey!" She shouted back.

I walked into our very clean, professional kitchen and found my mom just popping a whole chicken into our oven. "Hey, Mom," I said cheerfully, grabbing a white peach from the fruit basket that sat in the center of our island table. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was great!" She said, smiling broadly at me as she closed the oven. "How about you? Did you buy yourself something pretty from the mall like I told you to?"

My smile melted away and a fake one replaced it. "Y-yeah! Of course." I took a bite out of my peach.

"Can I see it?" She asked, dicing up some garlic.

_Ugh... No._ "Yeah, I'll go get it."

I placed my fruit on the table, hurried over to my purse, fished out the songbook Austin bought me and hurried back to the kitchen.

When Mom looked back at me, holding the book up, she frowned. "What is that? I told you to buy something pretty!"

"But it _is_ pretty!" I protested. "Look at all the sequins and glittery stuff on it! What's not pretty about sequins and glitter?"

She sighed. "I meant clothes. Or shoes. You know, those things that can sometimes be expensive that you wear on your body to cover up?"

"Well, I was gonna buy this really nice pair of boots but then-" I began.

My mom's head snapped up and an alarmed look crossed her face. "Oh no... Did they not have your size?" She interrupted. "What's the brand? Find it and we can order it online. Heck, if you can, why don't you design a pair yourself? We can have it custom made! An Ally Original! You made an incredible dress last month!"

"-I bumped into Kira Starr," I finished.

Mom rolled her eyes and went back to cooking at that. "Ugh... What did that crazy family's daughter do to you this time?"

In case you haven't noticed, my mom doesn't like the Starr's very much... Since my dad owns Top Idol Entertainment and Kira's dad owns Starr Records, they're understandably rivals. But then, since Kira hates me so much, her mom doesn't like my mom either...

So put that all together and what do you get? Two families that dream about killing each other at night, that's what.

"She took the shoes I wanted," I said simply. Well, it was mostly the truth. "So I got upset and walked out and ended up going to the music store which is where I got this." I held up the songbook.

Penny Dawson let out an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes. "I take time off to celebrate your birthday and things are already looking like this because of that wench's baby girl."

"I know, Mom..." I said tiredly, walking over and giving her a hug. "It must've been hard to get a month off."

My mother studies animals in the rainforest as her main job so she's away from home a lot of the time. She recently came back from Africa just a few days ago to plan and celebrate my 17th birthday.

"But I'm glad you're here for my party tomorrow," I said, smiling.

Then, she abruptly pulled away and froze. "Oh darn... Speaking of which..." She put the knife she was holding in her hand down on the cutting board and ran to get her planner and a pen.

"I need to call the florist again, talk to the caterer and the baker to make sure your food and cake is delivered to the right place at the right time, I need to call the club owner to remind him that we'll be there at 5 tomorrow," she said, jotting things down on the sheet of paper. "Then there's also the DJ that has to be contacted and-"

I laughed. "Mom! Calm down!" I couldn't help but smile at her anxiousness. "It's only my 17th birthday party. You went all out with my Sweet 16 and you're probably going to hold a ball for next party so please just take it easy with this one, hm?"

"Sweetie," she laughed, shaking her head. "Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally... Sweetheart, I enjoy planning your parties so please. You don't make a big deal about it so, as a mother, my job is to make a big deal out of it for you. Understand?"

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps filled the kitchen and a voice boomed. "Penny, our little girl just wants a small party with cake and party hats," my dad said, picking up my half-eaten peach and eating a big chunk of it.

Well I didn't mean a party that small...

"Lester," Mom said, disapprovingly. "Don't encourage her that small is big. 'Bigger is better.'"

My dad put his hands up defensively. "OK, OK," he said, laughing. He walked over and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Whatever the boss says."

"Thank you," she said, sighing.

I groaned. Yeesh. How much more mushy is this going to get. Well, I mean I understand that they're married and they're my parents and everything but after a series of... incidents, back when I was 15, several things happened that made me give up on my love life. Now, I go by my motto: _A serious love leads to serious heartbreak_. Call me crazy, but still.

After a few more moments of lovey dovey stuff (which is very unlike my parents, might I add), I interrupted. "Hey, we have two new neighbors coming for dinner in like an hour."

My mom froze and whirled around to face me. "Excuse me?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I would have but you and Dad were too busy doing... stuff," I said, wrinkling my nose.

Dad flushed. "Well, we apologize for doing _stuff_ then, Ally."

"Ally Marie Dawson, how could you invite new neighbors over without clearing it with me?" Mom frowned. "You know we've had crazy people try and assault your father."

It's true. There have been several people who've tried to kidnap my dad, rob my dad, steal my dad's phone, and more freaky things because of his position as the owner of our entertainment company. People these days...

"Mom," I said as calmly as possible. "If I know Austin and Dez, they would never try anything like that, OK?"

"Didn't you just meet them?" Dad asked.

Whoops. "Uh, no! A-a-I know them from school. Yeah that's it! I know them from school," I said, though it probably didn't sound as confident as it did in my head...

Then, smoke began rising from the pan filled with now burning garlic, setting the fire alarm off and my mother bolted towards the stove to turn the heat off.

"Lester! Don't just stand there! Go get a notebook or something and fan the smoke away from the fire alarm!" Mom shouted frantically. "Ally, open the windows!"

I opened the windows.

Soon, the alarm decided to save its annoying-ness for an actual, big fire.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I sprang up to get the door.

When I peeked into the peeky hole, my eyes widened and my jaw probably dropped too.

I hurried to open the door but felt kind of disappointed because of one of the people that I was going to be opening my home to.

"Ally!" Austin said cheerfully . "Hi!"

Dez stood to his right and a girl to Austin's left. Kira Starr.

"Austin," I said through clenched teeth. "You're here. With Kira."

"And Dez," the red head pointed out. "Don't forget Dez. He's important too."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah. And Dez too."

"We bumped into Kira on the way over here and figured we should help your mom make dinner since we were coming over," Austin said honestly.

"Oh! No, no, no it's all good." I smiled. "You're supposed to be our guests. But as for you-" I glared at Kira who had an arm around Austin's waist. For some odd reason, a pang of jealousy filled my chest but I pushed that feeling aside and morphed it into anger. At Kira of course. "I want you out of my house and off my property!" I said coldly.

Kira rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at me. "Aw, Ally... Have some heart. My daddy, _Jimmy Starr,_" she began, enunciating her father's name. "And my mom are out for the night and I have nowhere to have dinner." She made a little pouty face and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Stupid girl. She probably has a personal chef or something and tons of friends to call up.

As I was just about to send self absorbed Kira out of my house, Austin gaped at her and grabbed her arm. "You're Jimmy Starr's daughter? Jimmy Starr as in the guy who owns Starr Records?!"

Kira giggled. "So you've heard of our company."

"Are you kidding? It's been one of my dreams to possibly sign with Starr! Aren't you guys like the second best recording company in the business?" Austin asked excitedly.

I snorted and turned to Kira, waiting for her response.

Her face was flushed as she replied. "Well, yes. For now," she added. "But if you'd like to try to get a record deal, I can definitely talk to my daddy about getting you an audition."

Austin shook his head. "Nah... I really want to try to sign with Top Idol Entertainment and work down the list. You know, since they're number one," he said shyly. "Thanks for the offer though!"

Kira glared at me as I burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" She said to me coldly.

I nodded, smiling. "Mhm."

Kira scoffed and stomped out - but not before blowing Austin a kiss.

* * *

After the idiot girl had left, Austin began wandering around the house.

"Hey, Ally?" He asked, staring up at the crystal chandelier.

My head perked up. "Yeah? What?"

"How about a tour?"

I rose an eyebrow. "A tour?"

He nodded. "Yeah. A tour of the giant mansion."

I sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. I already told you that all the houses are the same size."

"Ugh just give us a tour, Ally," Dez said, groaning. "He's not going to stop begging you until he gets what he wants. Austin Moon is such a kid."

Austin frowned. "Am not!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "OK then... I guess a tour won't hurt anyone."

So I led the two boys through the pool area, and on to the game room, and finally stopped at our "picture room." It's basically where the Dawson family keeps all their family pictures, if the name of the room doesn't explain it all already.

I scanned the rows of pictures with my eyes and felt saddened when I caught sight of a petite blond girl, sitting beside me in a photo from about 6 years back. Her name was Aimee and she would be 10 around this time...

"Ally," Austin said, staring intently at the largest picture frame in the room. It was so big that its golden frame covered half of the wall.

I walked up to him and stood beside him, looking up at the picture. Dez walked over and put a hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Yeah? What is it Austin?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and pointed at a brown haired guy with crystal blue eyes in the picture. The guy had an arm wrapped around my waist and his cheek rested on the top of my head.

"Who's that?"

I smiled. "Oh... That's Adam."

"Adam?" Austin asked.

I nodded. "Yeah... He's probably the most important guy in my life right now. Doesn't he look amazing?" I sighed happily.

"Oh. Yeah sure..." Austin said hesitantly.

We were quiet for a couple moments before Austin spoke up again.

"How long have you guys been together?" He asked.

Dez laughed. "Why? Are you jealous, Austin?"

"Whaaaaaaat?" He said awkwardly. "Psh... No!"

I cracked a smile. "Austin, Adam is not my boyfriend."

"Then what is he?"

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I guess I wasn't exactly jealous. I mean, I have no right to be. I just met Ally today and does it make sense that I'm freaking out right now?

Ally was just about to answer when there was a knock on the double doors that led into the room.

"Ally?" A deep voice said. "I heard someone at the door. Who wa-" the doors opened and the person speaking stopped.

It was Ally's Adam.

His gaze shifted to Ally and my touching shoulders and you could almost see the fire sparking in his blue eyes.

What happened next was kind of odd and creepy at the same time. Adam suddenly became a beast.

He ripped across the room and pushed Ally behind him, sending a glare in my direction. "Who are you and why are you so close to my Ally?" He growled.

'Are you sure you guys aren't dating, Ally?' I mentally said to her.

Ally laughed nervously, touching Adam's shoulder. "Adam, what are you doing?"

The brown haired guy was built like a football player. He was packed with muscle and kind of reminded me of a surfer with his tan skin and shaggy hair. Bleh, I'm describing how a guy looks. How gay do I sound right now?

Adam whirled around and held Ally by the shoulders. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine! Are you?" Ally added, concernedly.

The guy's arms dropped to his sides and he sighed, tiredly, before facing me and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Who are you and why were you so close to my sister?"

Wait what? "Sister?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Yeah, sister. _Baby sister. _What are you?" Adam asked.

I cleared my throat and my eyes flickered to Ally and Dez who were backed up against the wall, side by side, shoulders pressed together. 'Why doesn't Dez get yelled at?' I thought desperately.

"I'm Austin Moon and that-" I pointed at Dez. "Is Dez."

Adam crossed his arms. "Dez what?"

"Just Dez," I said quickly.

Ally's overprotective brother looked down at me. "Hm."

"We just moved in next door," Dez said.

Adam nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. "I see..."

Ally stepped in and elbowed her brother in the ribs. "What is it with the 'baby sister' thing?" She hissed. "I'm turning 17 tomorrow!"

Adam's facial expression softened and he tossed an arm over Ally's shoulder. "I know... That's why I have to keep calling you that. You're probably going to be moving out soon and I won't see you as often. Therefore, I have to keep you as young and innocent as possible," he said seriously. "Got it?"

She sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," she said tiredly. "But now you have to apologize to Austin and promise to be polite from now on."

My eyes grew wide and I opened my mouth to tell Ally there was no need. I don't need to be made into a pancake by her overprotective brother. I'm perfectly fine with just eating pancakes.

Adam faced me and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, dude. Welcome to the neighborhood," he said, holding out his hand.

I shook it hesitantly and squeaked at his super strong grip. "Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll be comfortable here. Oh but," he began, leaning in to say something in my ear. "If you ever hurt or get too close to my baby sister, I will crush you like a bug. We clear?"

I nodded vigorously. "Absolutely. Crystal clear."

He released his grasp on my hand and turned back to Ally. "Mom said to come over to the dining room. Dinner's ready."

She nodded. "OK. Austin? Dez? Follow me to our dining room," she said with a sweet smile.

Adam frowned. "They're having dinner with us?"

Ally looked up at him and rose her eyebrows. "Mhm. That a problem, Brother Bear?"

"Nah. Just asking," he said calmly.

"Sure," she said under her breath. Ally turned to me and Dez and grabbed our hands. "Let's go!"

As she dragged us towards the dining area, Adam chased after us. "Hey, Ally! Don't hold hands with them!"

A/N: So how was it? Good enough? Review please! I was kind of disappointed by the lack of responses... Give me 20 more reviews and I'll update!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read and Review folks! Enjoyyyy! :3**

Ally's POV

"Oh hello! You must be Austin and Dez!" Mom said as soon as she saw me dragging the two new neighbors towards the dining table. Adam stopped behind us and yanked Austin and Dez's hands out of my grasp.

My older brother sent me a disapproving glance. "No touchy touchy, Wendy."

Adam calls me Wendy after the girl from Peter Pan just because when I was a little girl, I loved the story and I always wanted to fly. Then, he promised that he'd find a way for me to fly one day and now, he's a college football player that flies all over the country for games. He asks me to come along every other time so I fly quite often, not to mention the fact that I go with my dad to his clients' concerts all across the globe.

I stuck my tongue out at my brother and turned away from him haughtily.

"Please, have a seat," Mom said, gesturing to the empty seats, tucked neatly under the dining table. Dad must've went upstairs to do something because I didn't see him anywhere.

Both Austin and Dez pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Whoa!" Austin exclaimed, bouncing in his chair. "Bungee chair!"

I laughed. "It's a European bungee cord chair."

As he was smiling and laughing, I realized that this guy was definitely familiar. From where? I haven't the slightest idea but I've seen him somewhere for sure.

I took my seat beside Austin while my mom brought in two, whole, baked chickens and a casserole dish, filled to the brim with mashed potatoes. Then, she went back into the kitchen and carried out a platter of corn on the cob and another plate with assorted vegetables and cornbread. It was definitely a lot of food.

Austin flushed. "Um, Mrs. Ally's Mom? We don't eat that much..."

My mom laughed. "Austin, this isn't just for us. Ally's friend and her family are eating with us too."

I sank deeper into my chair.

"Really, Ally? You forgot to mention that?" Dez said in a mock disapproving tone.

"Whoops... It may or may not have slipped my mind," I squeaked.

Adam laughed. "Typical Wendy..."

Austin shot me and my brother a funny look when he heard my nickname but shook his head and remained quiet.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the De La Rosa's," Mom said cheerfully as she went off to get the door.

Mrs. DLR and her son, JJ, walked in with my mom, laughing at something she said.

"That was a good one, Mrs. D!" JJ said, grinning.

I could hear Trish walking down the stairs and when she finally made it to the first floor, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Who? What? When? Why?!" She burst out, pointing at Austin.

"Seriously!" Dez said loudly. "Do the people in this neighborhood only like Austin?"

Adam punched Dez's arm lightly. "Dude, you're too sensitive. It's just cuz they know that if they keep Blondie here occupied, he can't get to my Ally."

Dez shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

"That's cuz it does," Adam said simply.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Adam, we both know that that's not the case."

"Well we're going to pretend that it is," he insisted.

I clapped my hands together, standing up. "OK! Lets all sit down now and have dinner, yeah? Where's Dad? Dad!" I shouted.

"I'll be down in a moment!" He shouted from upstairs. "I'm on the phone with Gianna!"

Gianna is one of his clients. She's a popular singer, dancer, and soon-to-be actress. She'll be starring in her first movie next fall.

Everyone came and sat around the table and we began eating.

Twenty minutes into dinner, my dad came trudging down the stairs and sat beside my mom.

"Hello, Esperanza," he greeted Trish's mom. "Hey, JJ!"

Both mother and son smiled and chimed together. "Hello, Lester."

My eyes flickered to Austin and I laughed when I saw how he was staring at my dad with wide eyes. "Oh. My. God."

Dad looked at him and smiled. "Hi, you must be that Austin boy that Ally was talking about!"

Dez groaned again. "And Dez! I exist too, you know!"

"And Dez," my dad added.

"Thank you!" He said, with an exasperated sigh.

Austin dropped his fork on his plate and rubbed his eyes. "This is so unreal!"

"What is?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, what is?" Trish piped up.

Everyone was looking at Austin expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"You're Lester Dawson!" He sputtered.

All of us - except for Austin - shared a look before bursting out laughing.

He looked around, confused. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Of course that's Lester Dawson, Austin!" Dez laughed. "Didn't you recognize Ally's name? She and her dad did an interview for Cheetah Beat last week, remember?"

Austin shook his head and looked at me. "So you guys are the ones who own Top Idol Entertainment?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded as if it was the most obvious thing. "Yeah."

"Wow, Austin, you're so smart," he said to himself quietly.

Dad took a bite of his food and glanced at our blond neighbor. "Do you do any singing or dancing, Austin?"

He nodded. "Actually, I do both." Austin looked at my dad with shining eyes. "Was that Gianna you were talking to the Gianna that released "Don't Come Back" last month?" "Don't Cone Back" is probably the most popular and most played song on the radio right now. Gianna Hunley is no joke.

"The one and only," Dad laughed.

Austin leaned back against his chair and threw his head back. "Whoa..."

I elbowed my new friend. "Austin, it's not that big of a deal."

He turned his head to face me and rose an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? If I can show you guys just how good I am, this might be my one and only shot at a record deal."

"How about we go up to the karaoke room later on and you show us some of your moves then, hm?" Mom asked.

Austin nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "YES!" He shouted happily. "I mean, yeah sure. That's cool," he said in a more chill tone.

He shared a look with Dez and they both suddenly started doing some weird handshake, ending with a high pitched "what up?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Boys."

"Are so cute," Trish added dreamily. She shot me a look. "The red head's mine so don't try anything," she warned.

I scoffed. "Please. You can barely keep a job for a day. How on earth are you gonna keep a boyfriend for more than a month?"

"Ally! Where's your faith?" My best friend whined.

I took a big bite of mashed potatoes and looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"It's there; just hiding."

Austin's POV

We finished eating and I kept on stealing glances at Mr. Dawson. He was a stocky man that didn't really resemble Ally in any way. The only thing that they both shared was the brown eyes.

On the other hand, Ally had Mrs. Dawson's curly brown hair but Ally had dyed the ends of her hair blonde. They both had fair skin and were both kinda short.

After awhile, Mr. Dawson caught me looking at him and said, "Austin, can I help you with something? You keep looking at me."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, sir! Everything is perfectly fine."

Ally's mom elbowed her husband. "Lester!" She hissed. "Stop making the guests feel uncomfortable!"

"I'm not the one who keeps looking at him!" Mr. Dawson protested.

Ally rolled her eyes and shot me and Dez an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Then, she stood up and dropped her cloth napkin on her seat. "OK! If everyone's finished, why don't we head on up to the karaoke room, hm?"

I got up and smiled. "Sure! Let's go!"

Dez and Trish both followed my lead and waited for Ally to get a move on.

Ally laughed and gestured to the stairs. "C'mon then."

She began walking out of the dining room but stopped abruptly, spinning around to face her dad. "Uh Dad? Are you coming?"

He was quiet for a moment before sighing and pushing back his chair so he could get up. "I guess I am," he said tiredly.

Ally's POV

"Austin, that was fantastic!" My dad said.

"Austin Moon. I had no idea you could sing like that!" I exclaimed after he finished singing a One Direction song.

He flushed. "That's cuz we just met, Ally."

My parents both shot me looks since what Austin said just contradicted what I said before.

"Um he means that it seems like we just met because this is the first time we've actually gotten to know each other better!" I said awkwardly.

Austin rose an eyebrow. "Um no that's not wh-" He stopped abruptly when he saw the glare I sent him and quickly covered up with a smile.

When I looked in Trish and Dez's direction, I saw that the two were sitting miles apart, Dez looking terrified while Trish shot him an evil look.

I speed walked to where they sat while Austin picked another song to sing.

"Trish," I hissed. "What did you so to him?"

"What?" She asked innocently. "Is it wrong to strike just a bit of fear into the one you love most?"

I rolled my eyes. "First of all, that-" I pointed at a frozen Dez who had is knees pulled against his chest, "-is not "just a bit" and second, why would you want to make your crush scared?"

"So he knows that he'd better not ever cheat on me once we start dating," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Duh, Ally. Don't you know me well enough?"

I was just about to answer when someone let out a glass shattering scream. When I turned to see who it was, Austin had his mouth hanging open and eyes wide at my dad.

I rushed to his side and poked his arm gently. "Austin?! What on earth?"

"Your dad just said that-" he began.

"No! She means, where did you learn how to scream like a girl?" Trish asked excitedly.

I glared at my best friend and turned back to Austin. "That is not what I meant. Why don't you continue saying what you were... Um... Saying."

Austin laughed and brushed his blond bangs to the side. "Your dad is offering me a formal audition and then, a possible recording contract!"

**A/N: 25 Reviews for a new CHAPTER!**


End file.
